After War, Suprises Happens
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: After the horrible war with Voldemort, he is finally dead, and gone forever. The times are changed, and a new marriage law that Hermione helped to construct after what she knows...Set after DH...


Part 1 - After war, comes suprises... (in this Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Severus etc survived the war and years after)

Hermione was sent to come for a Order meeting, something about the new marriage-law and she knew Ronald would try to get with her now, but it was too late, as soon she arrived, she and Severus shared a short, but passionate kiss, and that she had a thing to tell him after the meeting, he had smiled and nodded, as they all sat down, she was sitted by Severus and Sirius' sides, Sirius and Remus knew about her and Severus being married for years now. She had married him back in her 6th year, when she just turned 17, but they had been in relationship that Dumbledore knew and accepted too, since her 4th year.

She looked over at Harry, Ronald and Ginerva, Harry had a look of wonder, Ronald was glaring at nothing on the table and Ginerva was worried like she wouldn't be paired up with Harry or something. The fire lit up, and out came Dumbledore and McGonagell and Pomfrey, Mdm Pomfrey gave Hermione a small smile and nod. Hermione smiled warmly back. She loved that woman as her own aunt, and after her parents' death (that Ronald, Harry nor Ginny or the Weasley's knew yet about), Poppy, Minerva and Albus had gotten her to be adopted into Dumbledore's family, and Poppy was both her aunt and godmother with Moody as her godfather, who just arrived too. He went to stand behind Hermione, as he said

"So Albus, what is this meeting about?" Albus after a small sigh, said

"Kingsley is the one who should tell us what this is about", as he now looked at Albus, nodding before he said

"Well this meeting is about that new marriage law, all who isnt married before, still are married, are not going to be affected by it, but those who are those who are single and not married or even engaged. They will be paired up by a complex spell that we do after getting a blood-sample. And no, once paired you cant get out of it either, if you do, your magic will be taken away and you also will be oblivated. The rules too, are that a child is conceive after 3 years, for we all know it takes time to create a child, even if you are doing the deed alot, it still takes time for a womans body to get ready for having a child, that is what Hermione has at least told and learn me about!" At Hermione's name everyone looked at her, as she flushed abit, said

"Thank you for taking that in consideration, Kings, and what he said about children, it is true, not everyone are fertile at once, or that fertile as Molly (she gave the woman a sorry look) is or used to, sorry Molly. Molly shook her head, as she said

"Nonsense, I am or was fertile, which was known well of the Prewett family, twins and many children in the same family. It is known so, and I am blessed to have 7 wonderful kids too!" Hermione smiled at the woman, then she said

"So what happens now?" Kingsley said

"Those who are single, will come with me now and will be taken to do a blood-test!" Hermione nodded, and sat back, paling abit suddenly, Poppy stood up and did her quick dignostic spell and gave Hermione a potion for nausea. Sev took his hand on her thigh to know he was there and would be too. Hermione took her hand over his, and made a small squeeze that she was alright now. As they all was being taken there, when Ronald asked

"Why aren't you with us, Hermione, to be tested afterall they will paired us two up?" Severus looked angry, but Hermione's hand on his still, made him to look calm alittle at least, as Hermione went to say, but Kingsley took her over said

"She is already married, has been since last days of her 6th year, Mr Weasley. That is why she is not subjected or forced to do this!" Then they shuffled him, Harry and Ginny with the rest who were not married. Bill turned to her and said softly

"Who did you get married to, Hermione?" Hermione sighed, still held onto Severus, as she said

"Severus, calm down, he wont do or say anything, I will hex Ronald if he does. But to your question, since my 6th year, I got married to my then boyfriend of 2 years, in presence of Minerva, Albus, Poppy and Alastor!" All gasped of what she was saying, as she then went to sit in Severus' lap, as they got it through that, as Fleur said

"Congratulations to your marriage, Hermione and Severus. Hermione smiled thanks, then she turned and said

"Sev, could we go somewhere private to talk, I really need to tell you something before the others comes back from the testing to question me out of who I married?" Severus nodded, stood up and took her waist and they went off. The others was wondering, as Remus sighed, as he said

"She is going to tell him that she is pregnant, after 3 years of trying!" All was shocked of his confession and that it had taken that long to conceive for them.

Fleur and Bill looked happy too, they somewhat knew Hermione had wanted kids after the war, if she did survive it. But that she also wanted to work, and Severus was not against her to work either, she was afterall training under Poppy's watch.

Albus and Minerva was happy for their adopted daugther, as well was Poppy and Moody.

"She is finally pregnant, Al, oh i am so happy!" Albus smiled, kissing his wife, as the others was just coming back to see the two was kissing and Hermione and Severus in a very tight hug still, all froze at that sight. Then Ronald exploded...

* * *

What do you think of this first chapter? please i need a beta and if you are interested, then PM me and I will PM you back with my email and that i will send the chapter like this to you, DO NOT have any word's on my laptop yet, but i will fixed it soon.


End file.
